


The server is alive???????? UwU

by Jacrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, aHahHhhHhHhHa, dont take this seriously, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacrin/pseuds/Jacrin
Summary: The server comes alive help
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, The Server & Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 14





	The server is alive???????? UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hecc

[Server]: uwu

Bad freaaked out, what. The server uwu’d???//? Sever alive pog???? Quackity screamed as the uwu overpowered him. “WHAT THE HELL” he scrambled. 

“Why is server alive?????” bad asked the quack man duck. Eret who was also on the alive server was confused too, the server uwu’d

Eret asked why, rhetorically, that the server said uwu. The server replied that it was sentient and DREAMSMP IS BES!!!!!!1!!!

Bad still was confused, saying what over and over again with quack duck. The two were yelling and bad made a wiki for the server and they all lived happily ever after until duck quakc man said that the server was stupid and lefft, goodbye duck man, you will be missed, goodbye.


End file.
